


2am

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They’re two passing ships in the night.





	2am

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: **Fair warning** that I’ve only seen a few eps of S1. If anyone more knowledgeable on Discovery is up for a chat about it, please let me know!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s finally there, _just_ about to drift off to sleep, when he hears the doors of their quarters whoosh open. Hugh lets out a long breath, lashes fluttering against his cheeks. It’d be easy to ignore it and keep chasing sleep. But he doesn’t want to. 

He hears the soft footsteps creeping slowly across the floor into their bedchambers. He hears the quiet scuffle of shoes being removed and a zipper going down, a jacket peeled off. When Paul passes by the bed, Hugh mumbles, voice thick with exhaustion, “You’re late again.”

Paul’s posture straightens up. He turns towards the bed, obviously caught. He answers, like it’s any excuse and not the same one he’s given every night this week, “Sorry. I was working.”

Hugh mutters against the pillow, “You’re always working.”

“So are you.”

Hugh huffs and finally surrenders. He lets his eyes blink the full way open against the dimmed blue lights scattered about the architecture of their room. Paul does look a little sheepish, but also typically stubborn, and he adds, “I was _trying_ not to wake you.”

“I _wanted_ to be woken up. It feels like we haven’t been together in forever.”

Paul lifts a hand to rub the back of his neck, tilting his head back as he sighs. “As much as I love the invitation, I think I’m too tired right now for sex.”

Hugh snorts. “That makes two of us. I just meant _being together._ Without work. Is that too much to ask?”

Paul frowns, then guiltily looks away. He doesn’t answer, and instead wanders towards the washroom. Hugh didn’t really expect anything less. He would’ve liked Paul to just climb right under the sheets, kiss him, and curl up in his arms, but Paul needs to brush his teeth before bed. It’s a compulsion. The same with changing into sleepwear. Hugh’s at the point where he doesn’t care about wrinkling uniforms or how stale Paul’s breath gets: he just wants _Paul_.

Paul comes back a few minutes later, dressed down to loose sweatpants and a t-shirt, looking all the cuter for his domestic wear. Hugh lifts one arm out to welcome him, and Paul dons a small smile as he climbs onto the bed. 

He shuffles under the blankets, pulls them up high the way he likes, and leans over Hugh to peck his cheek. Hugh doesn’t push the issue of a better kiss, because he knows Paul will just complain about his breath. It’s been at least more than an hour since he first brushed them and got into bed. 

Paul gently pushes at Hugh’s shoulder, guiding him to roll over, and Hugh goes where he’s sent. He lies on his side, facing out, and sighs happily as Paul tosses one arm over him. He mutters, “Any particular reason I can’t look at you?”

“’Don’t have the energy to kiss you as properly as I want,” Paul returns around a yawn. “So better not to have the temptation.”

Hugh would chuckle, but he’s too tired. He can feel Paul sidling up behind him, flattening against his back and cocooning around him, warm and strangely comforting. Paul noses at the back of his neck and murmurs, “I miss our time too.”

Hugh fondly pets Paul’s arm. A few seconds later, he’s blissfully asleep.


End file.
